Melhor parte de mim
by Koizumi Risa
Summary: Houve um tempo em que eu te recusei incontavelmente e até pensei que estaria tudo bem sozinho, mas agora só lembro do passado e que como cada momento passou muito rápido. Eu nunca mais vou te esquecer, porque você é uma parte de mim... Mesmo agora que iremos ficar distantes.


Quatro anos se passaram desde que sai de Konoha para a minha viagem em busca de redenção. Durante esses anos que passaram pude ver coisas que nunca em minha vida notei – estava preocupado demais em pensar em como ser um vingador – e valorizar as coisas que eu me forçava a não importar. Eu sempre tive dois objetivos concretos em minha vida: vingar a morte da minha família e restaurar o meu clã. A primeira foi o maior erro que fiz em toda a minha vida. Matei muitas pessoas inocentes, trai a minha vila, os meus amigos, abdiquei dos meus próprios sentimentos e da minha sanidade. Mas para quê? Qual o sentido de vingar a morte matando pessoas inocentes? A hipocrisia que foi feita durante anos queima na minha consciência. Parti de Konoha para redimir-me dos meus pecados, mas durante todos os anos percebo que a culpa nunca vai sair completamente. Mas eu mereço essa dor, esse sentimento de culpa.

O que é importante para mim agora é cumprir o meu segundo objetivo: restaurar o meu clã. Agora que não estou corrompido pelo ódio vejo que eu deveria ter focado nesse objetivo desde sempre. Em vez de destruir vidas eu irei criá-las e fazer com que o sobrenome Uchiha seja respeitado como um dia foi. Não sei se estou com uma mente perfeita para comandar o clã de uma forma digna como meus antepassados fizeram porém darei o meu melhor. Isso faz lembrar-me das palavras de minha mãe: casar por amor e não por obrigação. A família Uchiha sempre foi extremamente tradicional e rígida, portanto, existiram muitos casamentos sem amor. Não será o meu caso. Além de orgulhar meu pai restaurando a nossa família também orgulharei minha mãe com o seu pedido. Apesar de que suspeito que mesmo que minha mãe não tenha me pedido uma coisa como essa isso acabaria acontecendo, afinal, o meu ponto fraco sempre foi ela. Haruno Sakura. Desde a época em que ainda não éramos um time ela já era o meu ponto fraco. As garotas da minha sala eram completamente incômodas, porque não gostavam realmente de mim e sim do meu sobrenome, do poder da minha família. Ela era diferente. Ela É diferente. Sempre me amou pelo o que eu sou e eu também a amei por isso. Mesmo que eu nunca fosse admitir. Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse nenhuma suspeita. Suprimi o meu interesse por ela desde que me lembro por gente, porque esse sentimento não iria me ajudar a ser um vingador. Entretanto, eu nunca consegui sumir com ele realmente. Mesmo que suprimido por mim, ainda haviam momentos em que nem eu mesmo percebia que eles teimavam em aparecer. Como quando ela pedia para se sentar ao meu lado na academia. Eu nunca gostei de sentar com aquelas meninas oferecidas, eu sempre abria uma enorme carranca e não as respondia. Mas com Sakura, eu simplesmente resmungava um "Hm" e no fundo – bem no fundo – eu ficava feliz. Olhando as pessoas e seus relacionamentos para com os outros em que conheci em minha viagem só deixa cada vez mais nítido o quanto eu a amava e ainda amo. Sem contar com os sonhos em que ela teimava em aparecer constantemente desde que a maldita puberdade havia chegado. Eu sentia muito a sua falta. Dos seus abraços que me deixava aconchegados, dos seus gritos com Naruto para me defender e até mesmo a sua voz dizendo "Sasuke-kun" de uma forma irritante. No momento em que percebi que os meus pensamentos vagavam tanto nela decido que iria voltar a Konoha. Já era tempo de vê-la e pensar em como e quando iniciaria o meu clã.

Demorei cerca de dois dias para chegar no País do Fogo e mais um dia e uma noite para entrar na vila. A primeira coisa que faço é olhar para o banco em que deixei Sakura quando traí Konoha e fui até Orochimaru. Uma dor forte aperta no meu peito. Tsc, esse dia me assombraria até o fim da minha vida.

Quando vou até a sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, – meu antigo sensei – para avisar que ficaria alguns dias na vila ele ergue as sobrancelhas mas não pergunta o motivo em especial, apenas conversa sobre algumas coisas banais e que Naruto e Sakura ficariam felizes em me ver.

— Sakura ainda mora com os pais? — pergunto em um tom neutro e Kakashi me encara com um sorriso torto para me provocar – que faço questão de ignorar, é claro.

—Não. — ele responde em um tom divertido. — Mas ela está morando no conjunto do lado oeste. Vai ser fácil de achar, está com uma placa escrito Haruno, caso você queira passar lá e — ao ver o mesmo sorriso que ele faz ao ler aqueles malditos livros pervertidos saio da sala sem despedir ou ouvir o que ele iria dizer.

Ao sair da sala do meu antigo sensei pervertido trombo coincidentemente com Uzumaki Naruto – o loiro que salvou o mundo e o meu melhor amigo.

— Teme! — ele exclama ao me ver, sorrindo com os olhos arregalados pela surpresa ao me ver. — Eu não acredito que você finalmente voltou! Sakura-chan vai ficar muito feliz! — ele comenta e me dá um abraço, algo que eu não gostaria de ter acontecido, penso com uma carranca. Posso ter mudado muito em relação ao mundo, mas certas coisas nunca mudariam. — Já tem algum lugar para ficar essa noite? — ele me pergunta. — Pode ficar lá em casa se quiser. — e continua tagarelar coisas que não me dou o trabalho de escutar por estar bastante cansado pela caminhada até a minha vila natal.

— Kakashi já arrumou um lugar para eu ficar. — falo.

— Então amanhã nós vamos ao Ichiraku comemorar a sua volta! — ele exclama. — E nem pense em dispensar isso! — olha para mim com uma testa franzida.

— Tsc, que seja. — digo e despeço de Naruto.

Quando finalmente encontro a pequena casa em que Sakura está morando, já passam das onze e meia da noite, mas não me importo muito. Bato na porta sentindo-me irritantemente ansioso e depois de poucos minutos a porta se abre. Sakura abre a porta com uma carranca enorme no rosto, provavelmente incomodada com o horário da visita que não havia lhe informado, mas ao me ver a expressão do rosto muda para uma expressão surpresa.

— Sasuke-kun! — ela exclama ao me ver e abre um sorriso para mim, ajeitando as madeixas rosadas que estavam inesperadamente longas – até a sua cintura – e presas em um rabo desajeitado.

—Sakura. — dou um sorriso torto que faz as bochechas dela ficarem levemente coradas.

Um estranho silêncio paira sobre nós, o que era um pouco estranho, – Sakura sempre tinha alguma coisa para dizer – provavelmente causado pela surpresa ao me ver após tantos anos e a incerteza em qual assunto falar nesse reencontro.

— B-bom, entre Sasuke-kun, já está tarde. — ela diz me dando espaço para entrar e faço isso. A casa de Sakura não era grande mas parecia ser bem aconchegante, como um lar deveria ser. Ela me mostra o seu pequeno sofá desbotado mas muito limpo para eu me sentar. — Então você finalmente decidiu voltar para Konoha. — ela diz animada.

— Eu não vou ficar por muito tempo. — respondo sem rodeios.

—Oh. — ela diz claramente decepcionada, olhando para baixo. — Você veio por alguma missão?

— Não. — falo olhando pra ela. —Eu vim por você. —falo sendo sincero.

A verdade é que depois de tantos anos a minha resistência de suprimir o que eu sentia por ela já havia praticamente acabado e eu não queria a magoar mais do que já havia feito. Na verdade, depois de tanta coisa ruim que a fiz, já pensei em sumir de sua vida – um pensamento que não durou por muito tempo depois de perceber que ela continuava me amando sem nenhum receio ou ressentimento.

Ela arregala os seus olhos e me encara como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo ou não tivesse escutando direito. Ela abre a boca para perguntar, mas depois de ver as minhas sobrancelhas erguidas junto ao maior sorriso que ela e alguém jamais veria no meu rosto desiste de perguntar, ficando completamente envergonhada.

— Sasuke-kun, eu não... Não entendo... — ela diz com vergonha de me encarar.

— Você é mais inteligente que isso, Sakura. — falo o óbvio. — Tenho certeza de que entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Ela aproxima-se de mim e me abraça forte, emperrando o rosto no meu pescoço. Abraço de volta de um jeito meio desengonçado, já que só tinha um braço, e sinto algo molhado no meu pescoço. Ela está chorando. Fico completamente angustiado com isso. O que eu havia feito para isso acontecer?

— Eu estou tão feliz... — ela diz com o rosto ainda em meu pescoço. — Sasuke-kun...

Isso me deixa completamente desconcertado. Ela está chorando por felicidade. Depois de decidir que ia vê-la antes de voltar para a minha viagem, pensei que ia ser bastante difícil provar para a minha antiga companheira do time sete que eu havia mudado e que não ia mais magoá-la e a fazer chorar como eu fiz diversas vezes. Mas isso não havia acontecido. A felicidade e o alívio tomam conta de mim, ao perceber que mesmo depois de todos esses anos a sua fé em mim continuava grande e que mesmo que eu não fosse um homem de muitas palavras ela me entendesse mais do que talvez até eu e sinto orgulho de amar uma pessoa como ela.

— Já está tarde. — afirmo depois de alguns minutos em silêncio com Sakura ainda agarrada a mim. — Eu tenho que ir.

— Já vai sair da vila? — o desespero da sua voz é visível e a sinto tremer.

— Não, vou dormir. — falo com firmeza e sinto ela relaxar.

Sakura para de me abraçar mas continua em cima de mim. Ela sorri de um modo divertido, como se tivesse pensando em algo suspeito e me puxa para um beijo, que correspondo com uma intensidade maior do que ela jamais poderia pensar. Ela escorrega as suas mãos para a minha nuca e o meu único braço fica envolta de sua cintura. Quando percebo que estou perto do meu limite, paro o beijo e ela me encara com os lábios um pouco inchados pelo contato e com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Passe a noite comigo. — ela diz e eu fico surpreso com esse ato de ousadia vindo de Sakura.

—... Sim. — respondo após recuperar-me do susto.

E essa fora a primeira vez em que fizemos amor.

Acordo sentindo algo sobre mim. Olho meio confuso pelo sono e o cansaço e vejo Sakura dormindo tranquilamente sobre o meu peito. Fico observando-a dormir por alguns minutos e quando passo a mão em seus cabelos róseos vejo o seu olho abrir.

— Bom dia, Sasuke-kun. — diz com a voz meio rouca.

— Bom dia. — respondo.

Levantamos da cama e colocamos as roupas que na noite passada havíamos deixado jogadas de qualquer jeito no chão.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa. — ela diz e eu a sigo até a cozinha de sua casa.

Vendo Sakura fazer algo para o nosso desjejum percebo de uma forma engraçada que ela é um desastre na cozinha. Estava a ponto de queimar os dois ovos que fritava quando vou ao seu auxilio. Ela fica vermelha ao notar que eu olho para a comida com um sorriso torto mas não diz nada sobre o assunto.

— Você vai embora que dia? — ela me pergunta depois de mastigar a primeira mordida de seu sanduíche.

— Depois de comer. — respondo me lembrando do encontro de Naruto no Ichiraku.

Oh, Naruto iria me matar. A verdade é que eu realmente achava que precisaria de mais dias para lidar com Sakura, mas havia sido melhor do que eu pensara, então decido ir embora o mais rápido. Ela passa a mão nos seus cabelos atrapalhados pela nossa noite e olha para mim com um sorriso triste.

Depois de comer, partimos até a saída da vila sem nenhum tipo de distração, mesmo que Sakura realmente quisesse atrasar a minha ida.

— Quando você vai voltar para me ver? — ela me pergunta.

— Não tenho muita certeza. — falo com sinceridade e ela assente. — Mas na próxima vez que eu voltar... Você vai comigo. — falo dando meu característico sorriso de canto para ela e coloco os dedos na testa dela, como Nii-san fazia comigo e como fiz com ela na última vez em que estive em Konoha.

Não falo nada sobre a restauração sobre o clã Uchiha ou sobre casamento, mas isso já estava implícito. Sakura sabia que eu nunca teria passado a noite na casa dela sem nenhum motivo específico e que eu não era o tipo de homem que iludia uma garota dessa forma.

— Vejo você em breve. — digo feliz mesmo sabendo que iria sentir falta daquela garota irritante.

Houve um tempo em que eu te recusei incontavelmente e até pensei que estaria tudo bem sozinho, mas agora só lembro do passado e que como cada momento passou muito rápido. Eu nunca mais vou te esquecer, porque você é uma parte de mim agora... Mesmo agora que iremos ficar distantes. Obrigada por tudo.


End file.
